First Night
by ShadowLink266
Summary: OoT Link's first night in the outside world. How does he feel after the excitement melts away to loneliness?


Hello! I should be taking this time to write something of my other story, but I shall update it later.

I got this idea when I was playing Ocarina of Time again. Please enjoy!

* * *

Twilight has now covered the once light blue sky. The clouds had turned from their white color to a dark blue-ish black. There was silence in the air. Wolves howled their nightly songs as the gate of Hyrule Market came to a close. The bustling market was no longer busy with shoppers, but empty and silent.

A blond haired, green wearing boy had been walking around Hyrule Field. He had just made a detour from the Ranch further south. Sword in hand, the boy tried to find a place to rest for the night. His fairy guide, Navi, was flittering around him, glowing a bright white color. She was the only thing that was lighting up such a dark night.

"Navi, we have to find the princess soon." Murmured the yawning blond.

"You've been through a lot, Link. How about you sleep by that tree for tonight? We'll find her tomorrow, first thing in the morning!" Navi bobbled up and down in the air, fluttering at the direction of the tree she was talking about.

The blond, known as Link, yawned once more. "If you say so…"

The two made their way to the tall tree next to the river. Link shivered, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to run out of the forest with only a tunic on…but he couldn't stand seeing Saria's sad face. He wanted to go back, but he knew that he must find this "Princess Zelda" first.

The boy made himself comfy on a spot not too far from the river. Dogs howled, not too far away. Young Link covered his long pointed ears and huddled himself into a ball next to the tree.

"Navi, you can sleep in my hat if you want. It'll be warm." Link murmured, pulling his hat off, waiting for the fairy to flutter in.

"Thank you Link." The ball of light from Navi turned a bit dimmer as she bobbled into the forest green cap.

The ten year old blond yawned and closed his eyes. It had been a long day of helping the Deku Tree. He had also ran across Hyrule Field the whole day, not to mention meeting Malon, the farm girl.

An eerie silence hung in the air. Link tried to shift from his spot to sleep, yet he somehow couldn't. He had been thinking about that very morning, when Navi had awoken him about the Great Deku Tree. Although he was happy he finally found a fairy, he didn't want the tree to die. He wanted to travel across the world, yet he also _didn't_ want to leave behind Saria and the rest of the Kokiri.

Thinking about the forest made the blond homesick. He'd stayed there all his life, and now for some reason, he has to go on a big adventure to meet this "Zelda." It all seemed too sudden to him. He shifted from his position and lay on his back. He looked up at the sky, there weren't any stars out. It was cloudy tonight, there were dark clouds floating around in the sky.

Suddenly, a bright light fluttered above Link's vision. It was Navi, the fairy. "Link…are you thinking about the forest and of the Great Deku Tree?" Her voice was quieter, unlike earlier that day, with all her shouting and loudness.

"Yes, I am Navi…I miss them already, and it's only been a day…" Link mumbled, looking at the fairy. Her light seemed to be the only thing lighting the darkness for miles around.

"Don't worry Link, once we meet Zelda, we can go back!" Navi encouraged him as she bobbled up and down in the air.

Link sighed. "What if we couldn't find her?"

"Princess Zelda is in the castle, remember? We just have to make our way in, and then we're done!! So cheer up, Link! Didn't you want to travel and see the outside world?"

"I do…but I didn't know it was so big…" Link yawned, some more wolves howled. "And also, it's kind of scary being alone out here…"

"You have me, Link! I won't ever leave your side, even if I have to chase you down!" Navi bobbled violently in the air, almost blinding Link in her light.

There was silence. Navi peered over and saw Link with his eyes closed, she assumed he fell asleep and returned to her spot, under the cap. She made a small yawn. "Anyway, Link…if you have anymore troubles, you have me by your side…"

A few moments passed by and the fairy's light became dim yet again. Link opened his eyes and smiled at the fairy. Although he just met her, she'd been a great help (ignoring the fact she's always yelling out, "hey listen!" all the time).

"Thanks Navi…" The blond murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

Well, there you have it. The story didn't turn out how I wanted it to be, but I guess this is good enough…

Yay! A story that's NOT about Navi being killed, squished, etc!! I actually find her voice kind of cute…Haha. I fail, I know.

Besides, in the manga, Link and Navi have a really good relationship. I still think Navi is the best partner for Link, no matter what.


End file.
